1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit that outputs an address signal for accessing a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit such as a microcomputer generally has address terminals outputting address signals (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-256145). The number of address terminals (the number of bits of addresses) is determined individually for each semiconductor integrated circuit. For example, 12-bit address terminals are necessary for accessing a 4 k memory area, and 13-bit address terminals are necessary for accessing an 8 k memory area.